


叶修×你 然后在宾馆从门后到窗台再到浴缸

by tonyandkevin



Category: masters in skill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyandkevin/pseuds/tonyandkevin





	叶修×你 然后在宾馆从门后到窗台再到浴缸

到宾馆的时候已经三点了。

门还没关上，整个人就被手一带，伴随着一声巨大的关门声，你还未反应过来，叶修的吻铺天盖地一般落了下来。  
你被他吻得七荤八素，只感觉到男人的手撩开衣摆，带着薄茧的指腹在腰间慢慢摩挲。  
“还没洗澡……啊！”他的手顺着腰线往下滑，突然挤进内裤，在花丘处轻轻地捏了一下。  
你猛地推开他。

“哥又不嫌弃，”他啧了一声，叶修不矮，靠近你的时候你甚至感觉到了压迫感：“我馋几天了，满足一下我，嗯？”  
他说话时，有淡淡的漱口水味，夹杂着强烈的男性气息扑在你的脸上。  
“叶修你是不是又抽烟了。”  
他倒是笑得贱兮兮：“我有没有抽，你刚刚感觉不到的吗？”男人靠过来。

侧脸想避开他。  
又被男人一把箍住腰，带着凉意的指捏住你的下颌，他的话在午夜间低沉悦耳：“躲什么呢，我还会吃掉你不成……”  
你缩了缩脖子。  
不仅会被吃掉……  
还是连渣都不剩的那种。

 

……事实证明，还真不要相信叶修的鬼话。

托住你屁股的男人向上顶了顶跨，隔着几层薄薄的布料，你可以清楚地感受到他胯间的硕大挺立，炙热地抵在你的腰上。  
于是忍不住想起这个男人情动时的凶猛。  
男人的气息扑在你的脸上，他眼里的情欲袒露得肆无忌惮，是夜里危险凶狠的野兽：“感受到了吗？”  
他的尾音微微上翘。  
你羞赧地将头埋进他的肩膀。  
叶修抱着你走向窗户，正是深秋，可以清晰地感受到窗外的晚风呼啸，从未关紧的玻璃窗的缝隙吹进来。

他要干什么？  
你还未开始想这个问题，屁股就已经被放到了窗台上，他的手伸过来，一把将窗户合闭上。  
身体忍不住往后退，在碰到冰凉的玻璃时停下来。  
合并的腿被强硬地打开，他挤进来，这才发现窗台的位置恰好可以把你放上去以后与他平齐……  
？  
“叶修！”男人的手捏住你的下颌，你忍不住叫了一声他的名字：“你疯了吗你——”  
未完的话被堵在了喉咙，他的唇贴了过来，狠狠地咬了你的下唇一口，你被咬得猝不及防，正想喊痛，男人却早已经抓住了这个机会，舌一撬，你还未反应过来，他已经缠上了你的舌，乘胜追击，将舌根都吮得发麻。  
他硬邦邦的男根抵住你，正正对着大张的腿根，当男人倾身压过来的时候，你甚至可以感受到肉刃的顶端，浅浅地隔着内裤撞在肉缝外。  
它炙热得让你害怕。  
身下有什么渗了出来。  
是情欲。

叶修挤进来的时候你们甚至还没有脱衣服，男人的肉刃只是堪堪顶进了顶部，你就忍不住在他身下小死了一回。  
整个人都被他压在窗上，来自身后玻璃窗的冰凉触觉让你忍不住浑身一颤，男人却不疾不徐地将自己完整地送了进来，他没入的速度很慢，和着花液，一寸一寸地侵入，你浑身都要战栗起来，全身感官似乎都集中到了身下你们 缓缓交合在一起的那处。  
……顶到深处。  
“嗯……”你浑身都发烫，听到从自己喉咙里溢出来的娇喘，脚紧紧地锁住男人精瘦的腰身，结合的部位汁水淋漓，不知道是谁的体液从根部流出，又被男人挺动臀部的动作甩到地板上。

“你说，”叶修压过来，隔着T恤握住你早已被脱下胸罩的乳，他捻得慢条斯理，身下也是有一下没一下地动：“会不会有路人经过这里的时候，抬头看到？  
“看到你这样被我干。”  
脸猛地变得滚烫起来，你下意识地想要挣脱叶修，他却伸手将你的腿抬高，这个姿势使花穴张得更开，下一秒，他托住你的臀瓣，就着滑腻的花液顶开阴花，直直地撞了进来。  
他的力道很大，带着“噗嗤”的暧昧水声长驱直入地顶到深处，抽插时似乎连媚肉也要被他翻着带出来，近似蛮横地捣弄得花壶酥麻。你那时尚处于想要摆脱男人的状态，被他猛的一撞，只觉得如同三魂丢了七魄，满脑子的羞耻感都要被抛却，只剩下一个想法——  
……真爽。

去他娘的路人。

 

再次醒来的时候已经躺在了浴缸。

你试探着动了动身子，只觉得整个人都像被车碾过一般，叶修长手长脚，占了一大半的浴缸，你缩在他的怀里，只是稍稍挪了挪，就把抱住你的男人压得猛吸了一口气。  
“醒了？”  
你方要张嘴回应他，咿了半天才发现自己的嗓子沙哑得厉害。周身又是散架一般，叶修倒是餮足了，只怕明天你不会太好受。  
他见你没有回应，挥手拍水：“小朋友怎么不说话啊。”  
你恼。  
于是抬起他架在你赤裸的胸前的手臂，对着那精瘦的小臂就是一咬——  
“哎你属狗啊——”他“嘶”了一声，立即改口：“不是，我属狗，你属可爱。”男人按住你的头吧唧亲了一大口：“别再逃了，你逃到哪，我都会把你抓回来的。”  
你侧着眼看他，洗手间暖黄色的灯光笼住了男人的脸，当他低着头时候，你甚至可以看到他英俊的脸庞上，那双棕色的眼眸里倒映出的你。  
也只有在这个时候，你才能看清叶修的眼睛。  
平时要么盯着游戏，要不就闭眼休息。从来不说自己的疲惫，偶尔忙碌偷闲，听他打过来的电话，那里也是慵懒着摆个清闲的样子来调笑你——他从来不说自己的问题。  
你捕捉着和他在一起的记忆，竟从未发现他有过一丝的抱怨。  
总是在包容你。  
你本就还在气着的火突然就被浇灭，只因这时你才看清他的眼睛，才知道他是在看你。

那是双会说话的眼睛，它在说着爱你。  
即使他的主人，从未开口道明。

“啧，”他伸手掐住你的腰：“再盯着哥看，就不会轻易放过你了。”  
他不知什么时候肿硬起来的肉刃隔着水顶住你的腿，你还怔愣着，身子突然被人一扯，就面对着男人坐在了他结实的腹上。修长的手指按住你的盆骨，男根的铃口像是烧起了火苗，顶着水灼得你下腹一热。  
连忙抬手圈住他：“不——”  
“迟了。”  
硕大的头沿着花穴口不耐地抽动了两下，又顶着花唇滑进去，他冲进来的时候带着浴缸里的温水，将整个甬道都塞得满当——不知是水，还是他。

万籁俱静。  
眼前的一切都随着他挺身冲进来的动作而破碎开一般，耳畔只剩下暧昧的水声与喘息。你伸手攀附住叶修的背，感受到男人贲张而起的肌肉，身下凶悍地顶肏进来，又觉口干舌燥，舔了舔唇，低头就要去汲取叶修口中的津液——  
男人抬手扣住你的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。

所谓倾情，也不过如此了。


End file.
